Fighting the distance
by Sheyria
Summary: The daughter of Sayid and Nadia has to go through a lot. This is about her life and also about her long distance relationship. But she has to keep it secret and everyone is against this relationship. What does she have to do?


**Authors note: This is my second story and it's mainly about a girl in a long distance relationship. She has to go through a lot. I also made a few characters up. I hope you'll enjoy. :)**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Lost<strong>

**Fighting the distance**

Diya opened her eyes to see how late it was. When she saw that it was only 4 AM she felt relieved and went back to sleep. She still had two more hours to sleep before waking up and getting ready for school. Lately she couldn't sleep much. A lot went through her mind. Sayid, her father, cared a lot about her but lately she failed to see this.

Diya is a 19 year old girl that lives in Spain with her father and mother. She also has two sisters and one brother. Her parents were born and raised in Iraq but moved to Spain when they got married. They actually have a pretty interesting story that will be told in one of the next chapters.

"Diya, wake up, it's already 6 AM" said Layla.  
>"Give me five more minutes" I muttered.<p>

Layla is her younger sister. But she acts like she's the older one. They sleep in the same room but they have totally different personalities. One is the laziest at home, loves computers and likes to be alone a lot while the other one is outgoing, does all the housework and is much more reliable. Guess which one is the lazy one? Diya indeed.

"Diya… you really have to wake up now, you're gonna be late for school again" she said annoyed.  
>"mhhhmmmm" She said while sitting in her bed.<p>

Diya has long brown hair. Her hair is all messed up. She was worrying what to do with all that hair today, probably in a ponytail like always. Even though her parents are tan, she has a pale skin tone, which she always found weird. But what was even weirder is that she has blue eyes. Well, some call it grey, some call it blue. She couldn't choose what exact color it was. It was very rare for an Iraqi to have this eye color. Her little brother has it too; he was actually an exact copy of her but then male.

"Diya did you prepare your bread for lunch yet?" Sayid said knowing the answer already.  
>"No but I'll make it now" I said as I walked to the bathroom.<br>"It's always the same with you. Why can't you just be on time for once in your life?" her father said annoyed.  
>"It's the last day of school anyways" I said.<br>"That means you'll get your report card, right?" he said as he looked at her as if he was going to hear world's most important news.  
>"euh… yes…" she said as she looked down. Diya hasn't been getting good grades lately. A 19-year old girl that's still in high school… She's ashamed for this deep down even though she doesn't show this to others.<p>

She finally got ready for school and went to her bus. She didn't wanna go to school because she knows her report card won't be any good.  
>Arriving at school she waited at the school gate for her boyfriend to come. Yes, she has a boyfriend. But she has to keep him a secret from some people and especially from her family. She is a Muslim so she is not allowed to date, and her boyfriend is a non-Muslim so that's even worse. But she really did love him a lot, even though she started feel like their relationship was going downhill. They were having too many fights and the 2 months of summer vacation that was going to come wasn't helping at all. They weren't going to see each other for 2 whole months. This couldn't be good.<p>

But right now she has other worries. Her report card. It's going to be a mess. Her boyfriend came and they hugged as if they were apart for a whole year. Diya's friend also came with her boyfriend. They came with the same bus.

"Heyyyy" She said very enthusiast.  
>"Hello" Her boyfriend and friend said smiling.<br>"I'm so scared of my report card. I really don't think I'll pass this year" Diya said while her smile totally faded.  
>"You're not the only one, but I really don't care, I know I won't pass this year anyway" said her friend.<br>"Yeah, but you're not 19 years old" she turned red and her eyes were searching for the ground while saying that.  
>"Don't worry" he smiled.<p>

They went inside the classroom. The teacher gave everyone their report card. Like she expected, she failed her year. She was just looking at people being very happy because they passed. They were asking Diya if she passed. She just looked down again and everyone got the answer. She just wished she could get out of the classroom. Her boyfriend lay his hand on her shoulder trying to help her on his own way. But there was nothing that could make her feel better. Sayid, her father was going to kill her when he hears his daughter failed AGAIN.

Half an hour later she was standing in front of the door of her house. Her father opened up the door.

"And?" He asked with big eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. I really started liking writing, I know that there is not something about long distance in the story yet but I promise that it will be in the next chapter. :) I hope you'll like it. :)**


End file.
